


Albus Potter and the Incapacity to Make Friends

by sympathique (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sympathique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of random 2000-3000 word drabbles of albus' many years at hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Potter and the Incapacity to Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> note that in this au they aren't related because incest is icky

 Albus sighed. There really was no going back home, was there? Looking out the window, Albus suddenly realized that the compartment he sat in was completely silent. His siblings had never followed him into his compartment. They must've gone off with Teddy and Victoria- if only he knew where they were. He sighed inwardly. Guess he'd be spending his first train ride to Hogwarts alone.

Before long, the snack trolley had come and gone. Albus had bought two chocolate frogs, and a few Acid Pops. After plopping both chocolate frogs into his mouth, he crumpled the wrappers; looking down at his hand, he noticed that both cards were of the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.  
It was quite the coincidence, seeing that his father had named him after the old man. Albus always fretted over it, bearing the names of two headmasters, both of which he wasn't too fond of. A sheer look of terror now covered his face. Oh god. What did he just do? His bedroom was full of these cards. Two more in his pile of Dumbledore cards, he guessed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp sound of two knocks, presumably coming from his door. "Come in...?" He muttered hesitantly, peering around to see if he could catch a glimpse of his guests' face. Nothing. Moving to the door, he finally came to realize that no one was there. Damn. It must've been the third years. After all, he had heard James rant about their latest trend. Silently cursing, he sat back down. A few more knocks came after awhile, and Albus decided not to answer it. It was probably those third years again, anyways.

"Hello?" An unknown voice rang out, making him jump. Well, he wasn't expecting that. Cautiously shuffling toward the door again, he opened it, surprised to find two boys, one dragging the other by the ear. One was about his age, and the other a third-year; surprisingly, the younger was holding the older boy by the ear.  
"God- I'm sorry! It was just a prank," the third year whined. Albus recognized him as Lucas, one of the third years James had been ranting about.  
"You little twat..." He heard the blond one grunt. "Don't you know any manners?"  
The blond let go of the third year's ear, and Lucas ran off, disappearing into another compartment, leaving the two first-years alone in silence.

A few moments later, Albus was the one to speak up. "Err... Thanks?" More silence. He hesitated, unsure of what to say next. "Uh, do you mind if I ask your na-"  
"Would you like to be my friend?"  
Oh. Well then. This was awkward.  
Flustered, Albus fidgeted with his hands. "Um- uh...um, sure?" He didn't understand why he was so embarrassed, or why the question was so sudden. He didn't look up, a bit afraid to look into his eyes.  
"Great!" The other grasped his hand tightly, shaking it. "Scorpius Malfoy, if you wanted to know." Scorpius grinned, finally letting go of a nonplussed Albus' hand. Slowly retracting his hand, Albus eyed the other suspiciously. "Oh. Well, my name is Albus Potter. A bit funny, right?" He chuckled, taking a seat.  
"Oh?" The blond sat next to him, cocking his head aside. Albus smiled nervously, yet again fidgeting with his hands. He had heard his father talk about the Malfoys. Not in a bad manner- no, his father would never do that. There were just a few mentions of them at family dinners with Teddy, and inside jokes outside of home. Albus had mixed feelings about the family, after reading a few chapters of Hogwarts: A History.  
"Don't worry about that," Scorpius smiled, patting the Potter on his shoulder. "It really doesn't matter in the long run." He smiled, with that toothy grin of his. Albus shrugged. He didn't care for family politics, so this conversation was pointless to him; he'd accept Scorpius no matter what. "I'm fine, really." Albus coughed, awkwardly inching away from him.  
  
...  
  
"Slytherin!" The worn-out hat called out, after being set on top of the young Malfoy's head. It was expected, seeing that his whole family was made out of pure-bloods and that they all believed in the same values. Loud cheers came from the Slytherin table, as Scorpius waltzed over and sat with some other Slytherin first years.  
Meanwhile, Albus was screaming internally.  
"Newman, Kareena!" He heard a famIliar voice call out her name, and realized that his parents' old friend, Neville Longbottom (or Professor Longbottom, they never used his first name) was calling the names out. Albus relaxed a bit, knowing that his Professor had never expected to be in Gryffindor, and it was all about their values.  
A few tedious moments later, it was now Albus' turn. His eyes scanned the Great Hall, finally resting on Scorpius, who was giving him the same toothy grin from the train and two thumbs-up. Albus groaned. Scorpius was definitely not making the situation any better. Inching towards the wooden stool, he took a deep breath, then sat down.  
Professor Longbottom smiled at him, before gently placing the hat on top of his head.  
_'So uh... Could you maybe place me in Gryffindor? Pretty sure you did the same with my father.'_  
_'Nope.'_  
_'Wait- you're joking, right?'_  
_'Kid, you're more suited for something else. You'll see.'_  
Albus' expression must've grotesque, as a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors laughed or snorted.  
"Slytherin!" The hat boldly called out, and was taken off of a cringing Albus' head. As he was stiffly walking towards the Slytherin table, there was no sound. Just as he was about to sit next to a beaming Scorpius, there was a loud bang from the Gryffindor table.  
"I call hacks." James had stood up, both fists on the table with the calmest expression Albus had ever seen him have. Everyone turned to look at him, while Albus's cheeks burned. A blue-haired male, whom he recognized as Teddy immediately, grabbed James' hair and pulled him down, smiling himself.  
Headmistress McGonagall squinted at the two Gryffindors, before waving her hand- a sign to continue. And so the Sorting continued on, followed by a few snickers from the Gryffindors and mutters from the Ravenclaws. Scorpius was off chatting with other family friends, while Albus was sitting at the edge of the table, mouthing words to a confused James.  
Albus hissed, 'Why did you do that?'  
James mouthed back, 'What?'  
_'Why. Did. You. Do. That.'_  
_'WHAT?'_  
_'Oh my god, never mind.'_  
_'WHAT???'_  
Albus groaned loudly, slapping his forehead and turning his attention to the Sorting.  
"Xia, Marissa!" The Sorting Hat finally called out, as a determined young girl stepped up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. All heads finally turned to the Headmaster, as she stood up.  
"Let the feast begin!" Her lips twitched, and she sat back down. Everyone turned their attention to the tables, where food started to appear. Albus had heard myths about the food, and how they were made by house elves. His aunt, Hermione had said otherwise, but James liked to joke about it.  
Picking up the biggest turkey leg he'd ever seen, Albus took a bite out of it. God, was it good. Better than his mother's cooking, for sure. Just before he was about to take another bite, something wet hit his face. The whole Slytherin table was silent, as Albus felt his face, shocked. Mashed potatoes.  
"Hey!" Scorpius was standing up, expression fearless. In his hands was a spoon, with a huge glob of cranberry sauce on it. "You're going to regret that." His voice was fearless, as he flung the sauce into the face of a fourth year across the table.  
The fourth year was speechless, as the cranberry sauce dripped down his face and onto his robes. A beat later, the whole hall erupted, and everyone began throwing and shoving food into others faces. Albus stared in horror, as Scorpius cackled. Albus wondered why he had even agreed to be this boy's friend in the first place.  
As more and more food was thrown about, a clear and sonorous voice was heard through the Hall.  
"Excuse me?" An unknown voice rang, and everyone turned around to see who it was.  Of course, it was Rose, drenched in rain. Closing a cup-shaped contraption (which Albus believed was called a 'pareesol') and setting it down on the floor.  
"Stupid umbrella. Don't know how grandfather uses these things..." She muttered, putting both hands on her hips. "So." She called, out, eyeing Albus suspiciously. "What's happened?" Her eye twitched, as she examined the piles of food on top of the Slytherins' faces.  
"So this is the 'famous' Rose Weasley?" Scorpius slyly smiled, standing up and confronting the curly-haired female. To be honest, Scorpius had no idea why he was acting like this today, and really, he didn't want to stop.  
Rolling her eyes, she groaned, "Malfoy- I really don't have the time right now." Taking a few deep breaths, she added "Now sit back down." Taking a seat near Albus, she put both hands on her chin. "Feel free to tell me when you made friends with Scorpius Malfoy, anytime now, really."  
A bit surprised by this sudden confrontation, Albus coughed, "Well, uh, I mean I'm not really-" He was suddenly caught by Scorpius, eyeing him carefully. "So what? No one really likes me here anyways. It doesn't matter really." He shrugged, a pained expression plastered onto his face.  
Rose took a moment to reply, thinking carefully about what her reply would be. "Oh, Albus. Don't pay attention to that. You don't see me, Teddy, Victoria, or anyone else hating you, right?" She smiled reassuringly, patting his back.  
"You don't get it! You guys- you're practically family! Everyone here hates me. The only chance I've gotten to make friends here was in the compartment- where let me remind you, none of you were in with me." He snarled, turning his back on her. "Also, where were you during the sorting? Don't tell me you don't have a house."  
Eyebrows creased, she looked Albus up and down. "Never mind that- But Albus, are you okay? You seem different." A concerned expression now covered her face.  
"I'm... Sorry. I'm fine. Stress?" He suggested, planting a hand on his forehead. "Just, forget what I said. What house are you in?"  
"Gryffindor. Sorry mate." She cringed, trying her best to smile. Rose knew how much Albus had wanted to be in Gryffindor, as he would always talk about the subject during family dinners and gatherings. Every time they would talk about it, the conversation would always end in Albus crying, or furious.  
Albus shook his head, and turned away.  
  
...  
  
"No way." Albus breathed, covering his face with his hands. "It can't be this awkward." He muttered, rubbing his face now. Now in the Slytherin common rooms, he realized that his roommate was none other than, you guessed it. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Groaning, Albus shuffled up the stairs, dragging his bags and a ferret cage along with him.  
"Shush, Reinhard," He whispered at the squeaking brown ferret, who was more than excited to be in Hogwarts. He smiled, a bit reassured by the excitement of his own pet. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to send plenty of letters to mom and dad. Weekly, even."  
A small chuckle came from the stairs, and Albus turned around to see who had made the noise. After all, when he arrived, almost everyone was done unpacking.  
"You're going to send letters to your parents weekly? What a dork." The voice called out, followed by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, he realized it was none other than his roommate, Scorpius.  
"Oh-! Yeah, I guess." Albus nervously laughed, staring down at his lap and fiddling with his fingers. The only interaction they had so far weren't good ones, in his mind. He didn't know if he could really trust them. But then again, he was the only one who accepted him into the Slytherins.  
Finally arriving, Scorpius stood next to the fireplace. Grabbing a log, he tossed it in, watching the flames consume the bark. "A... Ferret?" He finally said, after the log had split into two parts. Eyeing the cage, he stuck a finger in, amused by the fact that the small animal thought it was food.  
Concerned, Albus took Scorpius' hand and put it at his side. "You really shouldn't do that. He'll actually think it's a treat..." Realizing that he had just touched the other's hand, Albus shivered. Social interactions weren't really his thing.  
Not listening, Scorpius stuck his index finger into the cage again. The ferret trotted along, sniffing his finger and then finally delivered the loudest 'chomp' that Albus had ever heard before.

"God-" Albus heard him swear, before retracting his finger and covering his mouth. "What the hell?" He half-screamed, staring at the small animal in bewilderment. Albus sighed, shaking his head as he did so. Some people never did learn, did they.  
“I warned you,” Albus sighed, fiddling with a small case attached to the outside of the cage and pulling out a small stick of celery. Handing it to the ferret, he watched the animal greedily chew it, seemingly flashing Albus a smile. This made him chuckle a bit, as Scorpius watched with confused eyes.

Fiddling with forms, Albus shoved them all into his robe pockets and nervously laughed. “Well, haha… It seems we’re roommates! Such… a coincidence?” He cringed as his voice cracked on the last word. He really wanted to go die in a hole right now.

“Oh yeah!” Exclaimed the blonde, “I call the middle bed though, you can have any of the others, since Accrington isn’t supposed to be here, having a chat with his mum I suppose.” he scoffed, as if the thought of talking to his own mother repulsed him. “Anyways, let me help you.” He took the ferret cage of Albus’ luggage, and carried it up the stairs and into the dorms.

Maybe Hogwarts wasn’t going to be so bad afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this- i have no idea, since i wrote this on a plane to satisfy my boredom so :v


End file.
